Recently, Due to steady increase of communication traffic, research for enhancing data transfer rate in a millimeter band has being developed. However, due to a characteristic of radio wave in the millimeter band, a beam forming technology using an array antenna in which a plurality of antennas is combined is necessarily required to decrease a propagation path loss and increase a radio wave propagation distance.
Therefore, a terminal located in a cell transmitting multiple beams, performs reception beam forming by which a radio wave is concentratively received in a specific direction to obtain an optimal gain. However, due to implementation restriction of the terminal, a fixed beam forming terminal which supports specific beam forming only in one direction one time may be implemented. In this case, the terminal needs to have a beam selecting function which selects and transmits an optimal reception beam using a reference signal transmitted from a base station.